Parody chapters of my fanfictions
by Neo Staff
Summary: Here are some parody chapters that I've thought up for my fanfictions...I hope you like them!
1. The Princess Slavebetween 13 and 14

_**Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter! Parody chapter!**_

**_This chapter takes place between chapters 13 and 14! Please do not take this as a real chapter! My 'smart' friend Aoyama and I made this up…heeheehee. Once again…this is not a chapter! This is something that we thought would be funny…and if you don't think it is who asked you?_**

"Why does it smell like a doggy in here?" Inuyasha said.

"N-no reason," Kagome said. "Oh look at the time! Must be going!"

And with that Kagome dashed out of the door.

Inuyasha looked around and saw that his bed sheets were on the floor.

"Stupid girl." He said. "Doesn't know what it means by 'bed' sheets…though neither do I…"

He picked them up and a small thing fell out.

"What the f?" he said. "What the hell are you?"

The puppy, Aoyama, only stared at Inuyasha. He stared at it to…then he picked it up and kissed it.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" he exclaimed.

Aoyama yipped and licked Inuyasha on the mouth. Inuyasha smiled as wide as he could and started to French kiss Aoyama. A moment later Kagome walked in…and gasped.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha turned to her, his mouth still on the puppy.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

Aoyama licked Inuyasha again and Inuyasha turned back to it.

"I love you to," he said and Kagome gasped again.

"Well," she said. "If that's how it's going to be…can I join?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome came over…and took Aoyama away, running to the door.

"Ha Ha Ha!" she said. "Me have your love the puppy Aoyama!"

Inuyasha went after her.

"NO!" he yelled. "Don't take my love! I love that puppy! Come back!"

Kagome ignored him and ran out the door.

"Kagome!" called a voice. "My love! I have come for you!"

Kouga, on a white horse, galloped down to her and swiped her up.

"Let us go far and wide and loose dog breath!" he said.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes! We must take his love away from him!"

And with that they rode off it to the…well…they rode off.

"Nooooooooo! Come back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then, looking on the ground, he spotted a ant…and picked it up…and kissed it.

"I love you!" he said.

And then…accidentally…he killed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (BREATH) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (BREATH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (BREATH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (BREATH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (BREATH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(BREATH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (BREATH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried.

I guess Inuyasha will never find true love. ..

A/N: RandR!

Well…did you like it? I hope you did…it took me like…ten minutes to make…I think. Anyways, I'm going to try and put a few more chapters up soon…I'm on spring break!

GO AND READ **AOYAMA KORI NARASAKI'S** FANFICTION'S PLEASE!

GO AND READ **GRIFFIN GAL'S** FANFICTION'S PLEASE!

I think that's all…remember, this is a parody…I had a few free minutes to do this…and I was bored…and there was nothing on TV…so…yeah!

evoL

y

ouall


	2. Chapter 2 VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Not a really chapter, more like an extended authoress note! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you all that I might not be updating any time soon, since I have a lot of stuff to do…cries I'm sorry! It's just that I'm back in the states again and having a lot of fun! Yes, still on vacation and I have my laptops this time! Ok, yeah, whatever…anyways, I'll still be able to talk on msn/yahoo/aim, just not typing my story. Ok, so I'll type, but I just might not post… () and also, I suck at adding people to those things…truly, I have no idea how…sigh here is my info, just so you can add me if you'd like! Oh, and tell me what your name on is please! It'll help me stay away from perves and crap like that… () please add me if you'd like to talk! Um, to those of you who already gave me your name…uh…hehehe, I don't know how to add you…um… hehehe? Oops? Whatever, if you'd like to add me and you've already given me your name, please do! And, someone who adds me, please tell me how! Heeheehee, I fell stupid… () anyways, I'll be on for a while longer, a WHILE longer, so if ya wanna chat I'm here!

Like I said before , I might not be able to post for a while on any of my stories…I'm just so busy all of the sudden, personal reasons, so once those are taken care of, I'll post quick quick!

Love you all so much and add me please!

Neo Staff (Nene)

Yahoo: NeneInuyasha

There they are! Add me please!


End file.
